Dibujo no garabato
by Flynig Endeyng
Summary: Son esos pequeños momentos por los que vale la pena sonreir. / Serie de drabbles sin relacion alguna / Tokio Hotel, TWC
1. Chapter 1

Dibujo no garabato

¿Qué haces bill?-preguntó una vez adentro de la habitación a su gemelo al ver que trazaba algo en la pared al lado de la cama

Dibujo, ¿ves?- sonrió feliz una vez acabada su obra "maestra", se giro hacia Tom para que el la apreciara

Tom avanzo hacia la pared, se sentó a un lado de bill, y miro con curiosidad

¿Qué es exactamente? ¿Un tipo en llamas?-quiso mirar mas de cerca pero un golpe en su cabeza lo detuvo.- ¡bill, eso dolió!

¿Eres ciego acaso? ¡Somos tú y yo! ¡Mira!- Tom le hizo caso para no recibir otro golpe de su gemelo, analizo el dibujo con más detalle

Era verdad. Eran ellos dos, bill se había dibujado con su alborotado cabello, que a el mas bien le parecía un hombre en llamas, y a el a un costado, y se le vino a la mente que era un trapeador con ojos, pero el detalle que le hizo sonreír fue que los dos estaban agarrados de las manos, con la leyenda: in die nacht. Su canción recordó.

Cielos, promete que nunca dejaras al grupo, por que como dibujante te mueres de hambre-sonrió con mas ganas y cerro los ojos al presentir otro golpe por parte del pelinegro, pero no llego. Los abrió sorprendido pues en vez de enojarse miraba con más devoción a su dibujo.

Puede que para ti sea unos garabatos, pero a mi me parece bonito-Tom releyó otra vez la leyenda...Si era algo bonito.- ¿Sabes?¡¡ le tomare una foto y lo venderé!! Ganare mucho ya lo ¡¡veras!! :D

Tom negó divertido, pero no dijo nada mas, quizás el se lo compraría, claro esta que...si que el se diera cuenta


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicado a mí amada hija de letras

F. Endeyng

-Con más amor-

Un silencio acogedor, su libro favorito y una cama muy cómoda… ¿No era la vida perfecta?

Cambio a la siguiente pagina, estaba muy concentrado en su lectura que no oyó el azotón que se le dio a su puerta

Gustav has visto a Tom?-preguntó Bill entrando ruidosamente, pero no hubo contestación

¿Gustav?...-tampoco, fue cuando se dio cuenta que el otro se halla leyendo un tonto libro

El pelinegro se subió a la cama muy cerca de él, respiro profundo….

¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿GUSTAV NO HAZ VISTO A TOM????!!!!- gritó en su ido, provocándole casi un infarto a Gustav y de paso tirándolo de la cama

Gustav estaba seguro, mejor dicho sabia que si no fuera bill tan bill y de no conocer los arranques de Tom, ya hubiera golpeado a bill por el tremendo susto que le metió

Tomo su libro que también salió volando y se volvió a costar como si nada hubiera pasado

¿Qué se te ofrece bill?- vio como algo le tapaba la pagina que se encontraba leyendo…una revista de chismes para variar

Busco a Tom, quiero mostrarle eso…-señalo la revista, dejo el libro por un momento a un lado y miro la portada de la revista: ¿¿GEMELOS?? ESO NO PIENSAN ELLOS era lo que engalanaba con letras grandes y estridentes anexando una foto donde se veía como Tom según la revista le daba un beso en los labios a bill

Decir que le sorprendía la nota, seria una mentira, el mismo veía la realidad solo que la fotografía se veía tan falsa que dudaba que alguien creyera realmente eso.

¿No es una nota estúpida?- se sentó enojado a un lado de su amigo

Vamos bill, no pierdas tu tiempo molestándote en banalidades como esas, esos tipos lo único que buscan es crear morbo y sacar dinero- tiró la revista a un lado y tomo su libro de nueva cuenta

Claro eso dices tu Gusi, pero Tomi se molesta tanto cada vez que ve ¡una nota de esas!- suspiro pesadamente, a Tom no le gustaría aquello, claro que no

Eso es natural Bill, pero debes, deben de entender que su manera de ser y expresarse cuando están uno al lado del otro deja mucho que desear...

¡Pero!...-chilló Bill

Lose - le interrumpió- pero no todos los entienden de la misma manera en que lo hago yo o George, o cualquiera cercano a ustedes- se acomodo mejor sus lentes y siguió leyendo

No pretendo que los demás lo entiendan- dijo sintiendo que hablaba mas para si mismo que para Gustav

Ustedes son diferentes de los demás gemelos que puedan existir…-levantó un momento la vista hacia el y prosiguió con su lectura

¡No! ¡Claro que no! Eso se oye feo….nosotros, Gustav… somos igual que los demás gemelos en el mundo...solo que con más amor- le aseguro fervientemente con una sonrisa en los labios

Gustav levanto una ceja intrigado, pero no dijo nada más, cerró el libro que leía y salió de la habitación.

Aburrido- se tiro bill a la cama, aun con la sonrisa en sus labios


	3. Chapter 3

-Delinear-

* * *

Solo espera-dijo tan bajo y tan cerca de el que su reparación le golpeaba el rostro

Un momento-cerró los ojos suevamente al sentir como una caricia le erizaba la piel, sus manos su tacto eran igual pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes a las de el

Vio con gracia como cerraba sus ojos, parecía tímido, frágil, inocente como si necesitara protección, la cual el se la daría con mucho gusto

-oh Tom...-chilló cuando sintió aquello arder, no le hacia en gracia le estaba doliendo y mucho

-Prohibido quejarse, me rogaste para que lo hiciera...-se acercó mas a el, se la coloco lo mas suave que pudo, pero le era difícil, siendo sinceros jamás había echo eso con el

Al no escuchar suplicas, de nuevo siguió con su amena tarea, pensó por un momento que ángulo seria el mejor, después de todo de eso dependía cuánto dolor podría sentir, dejo el botecito caliente en la mesita a su lado, por el momento no le daría uso

Subió su mirada al sentir las suaves y blancas manos de su hermano tomarle por los hombros, de sus ojitos parecía querer salir una lagrimilla traicionera, el le sonrió con ternura

-Hazlo ya...

De un solo tirón le arrancó la cera que ya se había endurecido, Bill chilló tan fuerte que se detuvo por el miedo de saber que lo había lastimado

Bill… ¿estas bien?- miró entre asustado y divertido el área de la ceja, estaba tan roja e hinchada

Casi rio cuando vio la delgada figura correr hacia el baño, su hermano era un vanidoso, ¿Por que no aprendía de el?

TOM!!!!!!!!!-gritó totalmente horrorizado desde el baño, su pálido rostro ahora no solo estaba rojo del coraje, sino de vergüenza y sed de venganza

Tu tienes la culpa...-le aseguro al llegar a su lado - Sabes que yo no se hacer ese tipo de cosas, ¿en que pensabas al pedírmelo?

Tal vez pensaba, que mi hermano sería feliz de ayudarme además de ser muy, muy cuidadoso...-Se volteo hacia el espejo, aun le faltaba la otra ceja...

Prometo serlo esta vez...-su hermano le miro dudativo.- ¡oh, vamos! si te duele puedes golpearme...

Bill sonrió, claro que lo haría. Tom lo condujo de nuevo a la habitación, ¿de donde demonio su gemelo había sacado la maldita idea que delineándose las cejas se vería aun mas atractivo? ¡Tonterías!

-¡Que esperas!

Tom jamás lo sabría


	4. Chapter 4

Nuca sobran ni faltan amigos así

F. Endeyng

-Ignorar-

Tom miraba a Bill, tan intensamente como siempre solía suceder. Bill se miraba en el espejo, de vez en cuando a su hermano, pero más al bendito espejo.

Gustav los miraba a ambos, con ojos inquisidores, alertas de cualquier anomalía que podría suceder.

Georg en cambio, no miraba a Bill, ni a Tom ni mucho menos a Gustav. Estaba más interesado en la curiosa y pequeña mancha roja que estaba adornado una de las paredes de la habitación.

Bill sonrió coquetamente al espejo, se veía tan bien, tan condenadamente bien. Tom maldecía receloso al maldito espejo; hasta ofendido se sentía por el. Gustav pestañeo asombrado de que aun Tom no hubiera roto el tonto espejo que sostenía Bill.

George ni entrado estaba de aquello. La mancha se le hacia cada vez mas roja, tal vez la habitación necesitaba redecorarse. Pintarse al menos

Gustav miró de nuevo a Bill y después a Tom, quiso reírse, pero se contuvo. Tom miro con ojos asesinos al estúpido-ahora era estúpido- espejo, vio como Bill le sonreía con mas ganas, pobre espejo. Bill estaba tan encantado que se había olvidado de mirar a Tom.

Georg ni sabia de la existencia del estúpido espejo de Bill. Su verdadera preocupación consistía en que color pintar la habitación… ¿celeste o blanco?, no esos colores, no taparían la mancha, quizás algo mas oscuro.

Bill vio al espejo por última vez. Tom no aguanto más, se lo arrebato, lo quebró y lo tiró a la basura. Gustav al verlos sentía que le temblaba tanto la boca, no iba aguantar por mucho tiempo las ganas de reír.

Georg lo pensó mejor, mañana o quizás esa misma tarde ira una ferretería. Pediría un catalogo de pinturas, así sabría que colores ocultarían la mancha y de paso le daría algo de vida a la descolorida habitación. Sonrió feliz de su idea y salió tras la puerta de manera tan despreocupada que ni cuenta se dio de los lloriqueos de Bill por la perdida de su bonito espejo, del arrepentimiento exagerado de Tom ante las lagrimas de su hermano ni siquiera oyó cuando este le decía que le compraría uno mas grande y mas bonito ni mucho menos escucho la estridente risa de Gustav, que se partía de la risa de lo tonto de la situación

No Georg no presta atención a ese tipo de banalidades. Tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que sucedió mientras que el pensaba en pinturas para la pared.

¿Que como lo sabría? Pues bien, ese tipo de incidentes no son tan fáciles de olvidar. Mucho menos si eso tiene que ver con hacer llorar o enojar a Bill, a un Tom arrepentido y aun Gustav burlándose de ellos.

Sabiendo eso, ¿Qué importancia tenia que los ignorara un rato?

Teniendo ese tipo de amigos, `por supuesto que ninguna.


	5. Chapter 5

Basado en conversaciones de Messenger, conversaciones en línea o como sea que le llamen…

* * *

Messenger

* * *

Twinhot: Hola..

Twinpretty: hola :D

Twinhot dice: Que haces?

Twinpretty dice: converso..

Twinhot dice: Con quien

Twinpretty dice: con tigo..y...

Twinhot: ¿¿¿Y???

Twinpretty: y...otra persona..

Twinhot: No es cierto

Twinhot: ¿Con quien?

Twinhot: por que no contestas!!

Twinhot: Bill!!

Twinpretty: ¡Hey! espera...

Twinhot: ¿Que espere?

Twinpretty: Sí... espera

Twinhot: ¿Que? Bill contesta!!

Twinhot: …

Twinhot: Bill....Bill??

Twinpretty: ¿¿si??

Twinhot: Ya espere, con quien hablas?

Twinpretty: Con un chico muy sexy...

Twinpretty: demasiado...

Twinhot: ¿Es una broma?

Twinpretty: Me refiero a ti...

Twinpretty: Tomi tonto ;p

Twinhot: Entonces solo era yo?

Twinpretty: Bueno en parte, también conversaba con Gusti

Twinhot: ¿Gusti?

Twinpretty: Si!!

Twinhot: y que dice?

Twinpretty: Cosas inteligentes, dice que si masticas una goma de mascar cuando cortas la cebolla

Twinpretty: No te lloraran los ojos!! Puedes creerlo Tomi? yo ni sabia,

Bueno tampoco es que ando por ahí cortando cebollas

Twinhot: si se da el caso te prometo comprarte goma de mascar

Twinpretty: Gracias Tomi!! Como siempre un amor

Twinpretty: se me olvidaba también dice que Georg sigue roncando

Twinhot: Ya sabes que sus neuronas necesitan mucho reposo para cargarse

Twinhot: ¿Y ya se fue?

Twinpretty: No creo, aun duerme...

Twinhot: Gustav, Bill

Twinpretty: Sí...dijo que iba ir a engrandecer su biblioteca personal

Twinhot: Entonces... ¿tenemos tiempo?

Twinpretty: Supongo... ¿vienes?

Twinhot: ya estoy allá...

----

Twinhot ha cerrado sesión

* * *

Twinhot ha iniciado sesión

----

Twinpretty: Tomi!!

Twinpretty: Tomi!!

Twinhot: lose...

Twinpretty: Es bueno que lo sepas ¿Que te sucede?

Twinhot: No lose, nunca me había fallado...Perdí por un momento la motivación

Twinpretty: ¿Motivación?

Twinhot: Ya sabes, perdí la inspiración...

Twinpretty: ¿¿Que estas insinuando??

Twinhot: nada, solo digo...

Twinpretty: ¿¿¡¡Me estas diciendo que no soy lo suficiente inspirador para ti!!??

Twinhot: No, no pongas palabras que no he escrito

Twinpretty: En toda mi vida jamás me he sentido tan humillado

Twinpretty: Yo, que soy la belleza echa persona

Twinhot: Billa

Twinpretty: Casi soy un pecado, ¿Y aun así no inspiro al mini Tom?

Twinhot: No es así, Bill tu sabes que enciendes hasta a una pared

Twinpretty: ¡A! enciendo a la pared, pero no te enciendo a ti?

Twinhot: ¡No, cálmate!

Twinpretty: ¿Como quieres que me calmé si me estas diciendo que ya no te gusto?

Twinhot: Bill, estas entendiendo mal

Twinhot: mira, a veces por muy increíble que parezca y más viniendo de mí las cosas fallan

Twinhot: Oye, después de tantas rondas seguidas tenía que descansar ¿no crees?

Twinhot: Después de todo Bill, soy un ser humano

Twinpretty: Dijiste que eras el súper Tomi, que el lo era.. :'(

Twinhot: Tienes razón, pero creo que ni tu ni yo tenemos la culpa

Twinhot: La culpa fue del idiota de georg que se despertó y nos metió tremendo susto

Twinhot: Negaras que esa horrenda visión le corta el rollo a cualquiera!

Twinpretty: Tal vez...

Twinhot: Billa...

Twinpretty: ....

Twinhot: Vamos, quien el amor de Súper Tomi?

Twinpretty: yo

Twinhot: ¿Quien es la personita más hermosa?

Twinpretty: Yo

Twinhot: ¿Quien va a venir en este momento hacia a mi para darle un gran beso?

Twinpretty: ¿Georg?

Twinhot: Bill...

Twinpretty: Voy, voy...

----

Twinpretty ha cerrado sesión

* * *

Twinpretty ha iniciado

-----

DrumsticksGus: ¿Tom está contigo?

Twinpretty: Nose...

DrumsticksGus: ¿Como no vas a saber?

Twinpretty: hace unas gomitas que no lo veo :´(

DrumsticksGus: Estaba con tigo?

DrumsticksGus: o ahí esta y no te has dado cuenta...

-----

Twinhot se ha agregado a la conversación

------

Twinpretty: Hola tomi!! :D

DrumsticksGus: Eso fue extraño...

Twinpretty: ¿lo fue?

Twinhot: ¿Me buscabas Gustav...?

DrumsticksGus: Sí, quería pedirte un favor

Twinpretty: ¡¡uh!!

Twinhot: ¿Que favor?

DrumsticksGus: Llevar a georg a un psicólogo

Twinhot: ¿Y eso?

Twinhot: llévalo tú o platica con él, nose...

DrumsticksGus: Esta demasiado traumado por los acontecimientos recientes

Twinpretty: ¿Cuando nos vio jugar? ¡¡uhh!!

DrumsticksGus: Sí Bill, se la debes amigo

DrumsticksGus: Ya no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces

Twinhot: el tuvo la culpa, debió tocar la puerta

DrumsticksGus: Dice que tocó, pero que los "gritos" de cierta persona

DrumsticksGus: lo alarmaron, dijo que no parecía gemidos que eran más bien aullidos

Twinhot: ¿Que esperabas si estaba con migo? Es imposible que no hiciera ruido

Twinpretty: Súper Tomi!! :D!

DrumsticksGus: Aun nose como es que no me traumado con ustedes

Twinpretty: Es por que nos quieres mucho

DrumsticksGus: Como sea, Haz algo por tu amigo Tom

DrumsticksGus: Se lo pediría a Bill, pero creo que terminaría peor

Twinhot: Bien, iré a verlo más tarde..

DrumsticksGus: ¡OK! y que hacen?

Twinpretty: ¡Comemos gomitas! ¡¡Yumi!!

Twinhot: Bill come, yo solo veo

DrumsticksGus: Oh!...

Twinpretty: ¿Quieres?

Twinhot: ¿le ofreces a él y a mi no?

Twinpretty: Gusti no tiene gomitas

Twinhot: Yo tampoco...

DrumsticksGus: no te preocupes no quiero

Twinpretty: Tomi, ¡tú tienes a la gomita Bill!

Twinhot: Billa...

Twinpretty: Tomi...

DrumsticksGus: Gustav…

Twinhot: Espera Gustav no mates el momento

Twinpretty: ¡¡Te quiero Tomi!!

Twinhot: Y yo a ti...y no sabes cuanto

Twinpretty: ¿Por que no me das una idea? Ya que me tienes a lado...

DrumsticksGus: Bien, yo me voy antes de perder mi integridad mental

DrumsticksGus ha cerrado sesión

Twinpretty: ¿Iras a ver a Geo??

Twinhot: no, luego

Twinpretty: ¿Comerás a Bill la gomita?

Twinhot: Sí

Twinpretty: ¿Pronto?

-------

Twinhot ha cerrado sección

---

* * *

Bueno la idea de este drabble, no es tan original ya que hace tiempo leí un fic que se basaba en algo así. Aunque bien es muy diferente este u,u

Da igual, nos leemos luego! n,n

_**F. Endeyng**_


	6. Chapter 6

Adoro ese tipo de situaciones…^^

* * *

-Celos-

* * *

Bill desfiló delante de sus ojos. Hermoso, radiante, perfecto, como todo él. Tom maldijo internamente al ver a Bill pararse de su ir y venir, sonriéndole vanidoso a al espejo.

Se levantó despacio de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia Bill, posesionándose de tras de el. Sus manos lo rodearon.

Preferiría que no usaras nada-el pelinegro alzó una ceja, deteniendo momentáneamente el retoque de su maquillaje. Tom negó con la cabeza.-Bueno no realmente nada, ya sabes solo lo usual.-corrigió.

Bill cerró el estuche de sombras que antes había usado. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Tom viendo su imagen en el espejo.-Siempre me dices lo mismo...pero al final eres tú el que más aplaude como me veo.-enredó sus manos con las de Tom que estaban ceñidas en su cintura. Tom sonrió a medias.

Yo se.-dijo el de rastas besando amorosamente el cuello blanco y terso de Bill, quien tembló al tacto.-Pero no puedo evitarlo…

Deberías, ya no es tan divertido ver como te enojas.-cerró sus ojos al sentir las caricias que su hermano le daba, gimió bajito.

Hago todo lo que puedo, pero odio como otros te miren como yo lo hago…-la voz de Tom se tenso

Besó la rosada mejilla hasta llegar hasta llegar a los labios de Bill.

¿Y como me miran?...-preguntó siendo contestado por los labios de Tom que apresaron a los suyos. Se besaron de manera suave, casi como si fuere una caricia. Bill le dio un ultimo beso sonriéndole al separase

Con deseo, con unas ganas locas de tenerte entre sus brazos-los celos se escabullían en sus palabras, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Bill. Tom odiaba sentirlos pero casi le era imposible. - Pero eres solo mío, mío… ¿verdad?

Ellos no me miran como tu lo haces- abrazó a Tom por el cuello recostando la cabeza en su pecho, quería quitarle esos absurdos pensamientos que atormentaban a Tom, no había ninguna necesidad en tenerlos.-No hay amor en sus ojos, no hay nada por lo cual te debas preocupar.

Bill…-lo estrechó con alegría. Afuera se oía el ruido de la gente, personas de aquí allá. Lo de siempre.

Te amo a ti, solo a ti. Así de simple.-rozó su nariz con la de Tom dándole un beso.

Bien.-sonrió satisfecho-Pero al menos ¿Podrías usar camisetas más largas?-Bill se soltó despacio de él siguiendo con su antigua tarea. Tom posó las manos en los hombros de Bill.

Olvídalo Tom…

¿Pantalones menos apretados?-pidió esperanzado

¡Claro!, deja y voy a ponerme tu ropa-dijo irónico dejando el delineador negro en su bolsa. Curveo sus labios satisfecho por su imagen.

No me molestaría, sería feliz.- confesó Tom sinceramente. Si tan solo Bill saldría al escenario o a cualquier parte cubierto de pies a cabeza sin mostrar un solo cachito de él, Tom sería inmensamente feliz.

-Ni en tus sueños, Tomi…-Besó la mejilla de Tom tomando su mano para salir de su camerino. La función estaba por empezar.

----

**Yo sentiría lo mismo si fuera Tom. Bill usa una ropa que… solo sirve para provocar, provocar y provocar…pero así se le quiere n,n**


	7. Chapter 7

-Gummy-

-

**X**

-

El reloj ya iba a marcar las tres de la tarde cuando todos los allí presentes morían de hambre…

– ¿Qué hay para comer?- dijo por fin Georg avanzando perezosamente hacia la cocina del autobús, misma que se hallaba aparentemente vacía

– ¿Y bien?- preguntó Gustav oyendo a su estomago gruñir de nuevo.

–Nada…-decía mientras revolvía esperanzado la alacena – ¡oh!, hay gomitas- tomó la bolsa escondida muy en el fondo

–De seguro son de Bill- Tom avanzó hacia la cocina tomando la bolsa en sus manos – sí son de él, son del oso gummy.

– ¿Con que el oso gummy eh? Y saben bien…- las tomó ahora gustav

–Si son buenas pero… ¿Qué hacen?- vio con horror como Georg habría la bolsa y junto con Gustav empezaban a _comer_ las gomitas.

– ¡Denme eso!- se las arrebató Tom cerrando la bolsa de manera que se viera que no había sido violada

– ¡Oye! Se quejó Georg – ¿Por que nos quitas el alimento? Si querías solo tenías que agarrar no ser un paranoico

No sabes de lo que estas hablando- Tom habló serio- Bill ama a estas gomitas…de hecho hasta parece que las ama más que a mi-miró mal a las pobres gomitas –El punto es que sucederá algo terrible si nos llegamos a comer sus gomitas….

–Pero tenemos hambre – alegó Gustav- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-

– Aún tengo cicatrices…-lloriqueó Tom y sus amigos lo compadecieron

– Esta bien…-aceptaron.- ¿Pero que comeremos?

– Ordene una pizza como hace diez minutos - dijo Tom reflexionando el hecho- ¡Oh no! Ahora recuerdo que Bill se ofreció a traerla…

Los tres se miraron y se soltaron a lloriquear…

– ¡Comamos las gomitas Tom, por favor!- suplicaron Gustav y Georg a los pies de Tom

Así estuvieron como por veinte minutos y después de tanto llorar y suplicar, además de prometer desaparecer su existencia toda esa semana para que Tom pudiera jugar tranquilamente con Bill, aun con miedo aceptó.

– Pero si Bill se entera y ya no quiere más amor de mi parte ustedes sufrirán mi furia- ya la bolsa estaba vacía, botada "discretamente" en el bote de basura

– Sí como digas…

– ¡Chicos…!- la cantarina voz de Bill anunció su llegada

Se aterraron pero decidieron actuar lo más normal posible…claro

– ¡Hola Tomi, Gus y Geo!- sonrió saludándolos dejando la pizza que traía en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

– ¿Pizza eh Bill?- nervioso Tom, fue el primero en hablar.

–Sí, hawaiana como tú la pediste, y ustedes que piensan que no puedo hacer nada…-les miró mal para sentarse a comer.

– Cuando iba a servirse la primera rebanada los vio a los tres sonreír sospechosamente…

– ¿No van a querer?, según ustedes tenían mucha hambre…-les miro de nueva cuenta…muy sospechoso.

– Lo que sucede es que, como te tardaste mucho se nos fue el hambre- dijo Georg lo primero que se le vino a la mente, Tom y Gustav asintieron nerviosos.

¡Media hora que me tarde!, bien si no van a comer yo tampoco…-sentencio Bill dirigiéndose a la alacena.

– ¿Qué…haces Bill? Pregunto Gustav con medio en la voz

–Busco algo- estiró su mano hasta el fondo, no había nada…que extraño.

– ¿Tomi tomaste mis gomitas?- su voz era dulce Tom no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

– ¿Yo?, ¡Claro que no! verdad chicos-pidió ayuda

–Claro que no Bill, no nos comimos al oso gummy que estaba en la alacena y menos tiramos la bolsa…-calló de pronto Georg al darse cuenta de su estupidez. Estaban perdidos.

Un aura asesina empezó a emanar de Bill, quien sonrió angelicalmente…nada bueno iba a salir de eso. ..

Esa noche no solo Tom no durmió con su amado Bill, de hecho no durmió en el autobús, junto con Georg y Gustav durmieron afuera; con la lluvia, los relámpagos y el frío.

– ¿Estas seguro que ellos querían acampar afuera?-David incrédulo a Bill.

– De veras David, los quería acompañar pero Tomi me dijo que no…por que me podría enfermar, ya sabes.-dijo Bill restándole importancia al asunto.

– Bien te creo, pero… ¿Sin tiendas de acampar?-David miró por la ventana, parecía que la lluvia no iba a cesar pronto.

–No te preocupes por eso, los jóvenes de hoy en día así acampan…bien ¡ah!-bostezó - Buenas noches David.

Y afuera del autobús…

-La próxima vez…Tom asegúrate de tener gomitas de repuesto.-georg dijo aun lado de él.

–Georg eres un idiota- diciendo eso, Tom lo aventó de narices al charco de lado que estaba convenientemente al frente de ellos.

Gustav negó con la cabeza, Tom le asesinó con la mirada

– ¿Qué? Pudo haber sido peor

– ¡Oh, sí! Claro, esto solo es el comienzo deja que mi adorado hermanito planee su venganza… ¡Snif! Sufriremos, mi amigo…-vio su parte baja-¡Sufrirá!- Gustav lo consoló llorando juntos por su desgracia.

Georg aun seguía noqueado en el charco haciendo burbujitas y Bill…bueno Bill dormía cómodamente con una sonrisa infantil abrazando feliz la almohada de Tom.

Mañana sería un largo día.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Primera vez-**

**-x-**

**-**

**.**

Tom apagó el televisor con una mueca de completa felicidad en su rostro, subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación en donde seguramente aun estaba Bill.

La semana pasada se había celebrado su séptimo cumpleaños y su madre les había regalado un libro de colorear, a Bill uno de animales de la selva y a Tom uno de dinosaurios.

– ¡Quiero hacer el amor contigo!- chilló Tom azotando la puerta viendo a Bill que se encontraba acostado en el piso con los colores esparcidos entorno a él pintando su libro de colorear.

– ¿Acaso estas loco?..- Bill ni si emuto tomando un crayón azul.

– ¡Por favor Bill!, debemos hacerlo…- Tom entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si, rogó a Bill parándose enfrente de él.

– Dame una razón que yo te daré dos en contra...- abandonó el color azul, el naranja era más bonito.

–Bien…- Tom lo pensó un momento – Soy muy bueno haciéndolo…

Bill dejó de pintar un momento, encaró a Tom incrédulamente y continúo en lo suyo

–Primero, tu jamás lo has hecho, segundo si es que lo llegamos hacer ¿Qué tal si quedamos embarazados?

– Mama dice que solo las mujeres tienen bebes…-le recordó

– Mamá dice muchas cosas ¿Cómo sabes que es verdad?- inquirió Bill poniéndose a la misma altura de Tom.

– Ella no dice mentiras, pero si eso es mentira prometo ser cuidadoso…- prometió, aunque muy en el fondo no sabía muy bien lo que decía.

– Nose…- Tom puso su mejor cara triste, convenciendo irremediablemente a Bill. –¡Bien, pero que sea bueno!

- ¡Será mejor que las galletas de mama!– aseguró. Tom cerró sus ojitos y luego lo imitó Bill.

Se adelantó hacia Bill sintió a su corazón latir con fuerza, sus rostros se pegaron y junto sus labios apenas en un roce. Subió sus manos a los hombros de Bill hundiendo sus bocas con más fuerza ocasionando que un "muack" se oyera al separarse.

Abrieron al mismo tiempo sus rostros los cuales lucían adorablemente rosas. Un silencio se instaló entre ellos en ese momento, Tom se sintió un tonto ¿No lo había echo bien? Recordaba que así lo había visto.

–Eres muy bueno haciendo el amor Tomi…- dijo Bill haciendo reaccionar a Tom. Tapó su boca con sus manitas y se rió bajito. Tom infló su pecho orgulloso, Bill le había dicho que era muy bueno.

– ¿Podremos repetirlo?...-preguntó esperanzado.

Bill lo pensó un momento, Tom lo miraba expectante sin moverse y aun con las manos en sus hombros. Sonrió travieso dándole apenas un piquito a Tom.

Tom parpadeó confuso – ¡Oye!-se quejó cuando calló en cuenta- Así no es como debemos hacerlo Bill…

– Tú dijiste que querías hacerlo de nuevo…

– Sí, ¿Pero no te acuerdas de cómo lo vimos el otro día?– dijo alarmado –El señor ese se acercó a la señora esa y lo hicieron…y no al revés.

– ¡Pero Tomi, nosotros no somos señores ni señoras! no veo nada de malo en lo que hice – hizo un mohín con sus labios, Tom bajó sus brazos rascándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

– Escucha Bill…la persona que es más grande es la que tiene que empezar- dijo Tom lleno de sabiduría de hermano mayor- Hace un rato escuché en la tv que lo decían…"entre más grande este más arriba se pone" ¿Ves?- eso era tan obvio.

–Eso no tiene sentido……"entre más grande este más arriba se pone", no entiendo…-confesó Bill

– Claramente quiere decir que…-explicó Tom- como yo soy mayor que tú, yo debo empezar siempre…

– No creo que eso quiera decir…

– Bill, mi pequeño Bill...-Tom abrazó a Bill, Bill ahora era el que se sentía tonto. – Estas cosas del amor, no siempre son entendibles, ¿Por qué crees que se inventó la televisión entonces?

– ¡Tienes tanta razón Tomi!- Bill sonrió alegre, era una verdadera felicidad que Tom fuera tan habido en esos temas. – Entonces, como acabamos de hacer el amor, debes pedirme que sea tu novio. ¡Así pasó en el programa!

– Bien, sólo si lo volvemos a hacer...

– Bueno, pero ahora en adelante tendrás que lavarte más seguido los dientes…-pidió Bill- ¿Qué tal si me pegas tus caries? seria peligroso…

.

Un par de crayones rotos y un dibujo se hallaban olvidados en el piso. Tom sonrió aceptando. Esa tarde se la pasaron haciendo el amor, mientras que mamá Simone no estaba en casa. ¿A que no son adorables los niños?

**-x-**

**Debo de agradecer a mi primita por darme la inspiración. Solo quiero decir, que los Twins no veían porno ni nada por el estilo, pensaban que los besos era hacer el amor. Supongo que se entendió u,u**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

_**F. Endeyng**_

_**(Mañana esperó subir cap. De "Down on you", digo por si a alguien le interesa ¬¬)**_


	9. Chapter 9

"**Un por mientras"…xD, nada original ¬¬**

**-Mensajes de Texto-**

**.**

**-x-**

.

**To**: Tomi

¿A qué horas vas a venir por mí?

**From**: Billa

**17****:30 pm **

**To**: Billa

¿Ya terminaste de pintarte las uñas? ¿Tan rápido?

**From**: Tomi

**17:30 pm**

**To**: Tomi

Si no vienes en menos de cinco minutos por mí, ¡vas a querer no haber nacido! Te espero amorcito!

**From:** Bill

**17:31**

**To**: Bill

Yo también te amo ¡!

**From****:** Tomi

**17****:31**

**To****:** Tomi

Te extraño…¿Tú no me extrañas?

**From****:** Bill

**18****:47**

**To****:** Bill

Cariño, estamos en la misma cama…¿Por qué habría de extrañarte?

**From**: Tomi

**18****:49**

**To****:** Tomi

¡Por que nunca se tiene suficiente de mi!, además…no estoy habando de extrañarte de esa manera,¿Sabes?

**From****:** Billa

**19****:00**

**To**: Billa

Oh…

**From**: Tomi

**19****:00**

**To****:** Tomi

Si….

**From**: Bill

**19****:01**

**To**: Billa

Hey, ¿Qué hacen, donde están? el concierto esta por empezar…!

**From****:** Gustav

**21****:15**

**To**: Georg

Super Tomi, cama, twins, globos de fiesta…tu deduce ;D!

**From**: Billa

**21****:25**

**To****:** Billa

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interesan las cosas twincescas que hagan tu y Tom?, Ni volviendo a nacer, supraré lo leído…

**From****:** Georg

**21:26**

**To**: Georg

Lo siento Georg, numero equivocado…y no te preocupes…¡Tomi te paga la terapia como la otra vez :D! Por cierto, dile a Gustav lo del mensaje…¡ya vamos para allá!

**From:** Billa

**21:29**

**To:** Billa

Hubiera preferido quedar en la ignorancia….

**From**: Gustav

**21:36**

**To**: Billa

Habitación, en cinco minutos.

**From**: Tomi

**23****:53**

**To**: Tomi

¿Qué?

**From****:** Billa

**23****:54**

**To:** Billa

Habitación, en cinco minutos.

**From****:** Tomi

**23****:54 **_**Reenviado**_

**To****:** Tomi

Pídemelo de buena manera y talvez piense en ir

**From**: Billa

**23****:56**

**To**: Billa

Hablas en serio?

**From****:** Tomi

**23****:57**

**To****:** Tomi

Tú invitación parece hecha para una chica facil, y Bill Kaulitz no es ningún chico fácil, asi que si no me lo pides bonito…¡Cuánto lo siento!

**From:** Billa, chico no fácil

**23:59**

**To:** Billa, chico no fácil

Bien… ¿Amor de mis amores, quisieras acompañarme a la habitación para así poder contemplar tu bello cuerpo y quizás hacer la osadía de tocarlo?...

**From:** Tomi, el poeta Kaulitz

**00:00**

**To:** Tomi, el poeta Kaulitz

No te creo nada… :´(

**From:** Bill, chico no fácil

**00:00**

-**Llamada entrante de**: Tomi, el poeta Kaulitz…-

"_¿Sí?"_

"_Billa de mi corazón, si no quieres que a tus preciado jumbie le pase un pequeño accidente debido a que accidentalmente se me caiga por el retrete…te aconsejo que… ¡Subas ahora mismo!"_

"_No te atreverías…"_

"_¿Quieres apostar?"_

**-Llamada finalizada- **

**00:05**

**To:** Billa

No puedo creer eso, ¿Y que piensas hacer?

**From:** Andy

**8:30 **

**To: **Andy

Nadie que me haya amenazada con tirar a jumbie por el retrete puede vivir felizmente… ¡Busco venganza! Jajaja!

**From:** Billa, la venganza Kaulitz

**8:32 **

**To:** Billa, la venganza Kaulitz

Suerte con eso ;D!

**From:** Andy

**8: 32**

**-x-**

**.**

**¿Una tontería? xD! **_**(Corregido xD), gracias Beta **__**i love u**__**! TOT**_

**Gracias por leer ^^!...**


End file.
